


Meilleurs Vœux

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (and alive obviously), Ben is great, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Vanya is bad at ice skating, and soft, at least mine is lol, benfiveya is so nice to write guys like, but is trying her best, five is a show off, five is like a peacock, its just so comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Ben, in hopes to get his partners in more of a joyful holiday spirit, suggests that he, Five, and Vanya go ice skating. It goes, about as well as expected.Harcest Ficmas: Day 13 - Ice Skating
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Meilleurs Vœux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddiemiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemiran/gifts).



This was all Ben’s idea. He thought it would be a fun idea to go to their local ice rink, right before the holidays, and go ice skating with his partners, without their other siblings. But what he hadn’t thought about was how much of a sour mood Five would be in nearly the entire time, or that Vanya would nearly be a nervous-wreck most of the time, or that Ben was the only one that actually knew how to, and wanted to, ice skate. 

All in all, it actually went better than it could’ve, but still worse than Ben had wanted. So, typical for the Hargreeves.

There wasn’t a step in getting Vanya and Five to even step onto the ice, let alone skate, that wasn’t met with difficulty. The first of which was, which should’ve been one of the easier parts of this whole thing, was the arrangement of the time and date that they could (and were willing to) go ice skating. 

Considering they were the adoptive children of a deceased billionaire, none of them  _ needed _ to have a full-time job (or did in fact  _ have _ one). In fact, all of them had either part-time or freelance jobs, so they were  _ supposed to _ have fairly flexible schedules. But having a flexible schedule wasn’t as big of a factor as Five’s general stubbornness was,  _ especially _ when it was something he had no desire to actually do.

It seemed that no matter what Ben said or did to try and convince Five that it would be fun. Or that he should ‘find time’ in his  _ oh so busy _ schedule to fit it in. But luckily for Ben, there was one notable weakness of Five’s that could almost always get him to do whatever they asked him to.

Vanya.

She only had to ask Five once before he’d agreed, compared to Ben’s near eighteen failed attempts. Five unabashedly played favorites, and if Ben hadn’t been used to it from both their childhoods, then  _ maybe _ he would’ve been a little hurt by it. Once Vanya had Five willing to join them for ice skating, Ben picked a Tuesday night, a little over a week before Christmas, as their ice skating date, and made sure that Vanya and Five had several reminders of it in the week leading up to it.

On the Tuesday night of their arranged ice skate, Ben, with the help of Klaus and Allison, had managed to get ice skates for Five, Vanya, and himself, knowing that Five wouldn’t be willing to even touch some of the rental pairs himself, or really let Ben or Vanya touch them. There weren’t many (or really any) times that Ben used his notoriety as The Horror to get special treatment, but in this one instance, Ben used it to get the ice rink to just himself, Five, and Vanya. 

Ben and Five had both had some experience at least with ice skating, not for enjoyment or fun like this would be (hopefully), but in Reginald’s stupid training; Vanya on the other hand had no experience ice skating, unless barely managing to walk across frozen sidewalks without falling too many times or breaking anything going between her apartment and work counted. Ben helped Vanya with tying the skates on, doing them up high enough and tight enough that she wouldn’t break her ankle or have the skates falling off  _ if _ she did fall, which Ben promised that he’d try to help her  _ not _ do.

As Ben helped Vanya, Five shoved his feet into the skates, trying them high and tight like Ben had done for his own and Vanya’s skates, and once he was done, Five remained seated on the bench next to Vanya, not bothering to move towards the ice rink in the slightest, acting a bit like a defiant toddler, and not the near 70 year old man he was now mentally as he always cited.

Once the three of them all had their skates on and tightly tied, Ben and Five followed closely behind Vanya as she walked in her skates like a baby deer towards the ice, only nearly falling once. Upon reaching the rink’s edge, Ben slid on first to help Vanya get on while Five stayed behind her. When Vanya  _ did _ first step onto the ice, like most people with little to no training did, she stumbled at first, feet trying to slip out from under her and the moments of panic were  _ not _ helping. But with the quick help of Ben and Five, Vanya was able to steady herself and skated a few feet without holding onto the wall.

Ben could tell that at first, Five was  _ not _ going to show any enjoyment or amusement from being ‘forced’ to go ice skating with him and Vanya, but as their skate stretched into the second hour, Ben noticed the faintest of smiles, smile not smirk, find its way onto Five’s face. Five was too preoccupied with trying to show off to Vanya some of the skills and tricks that they’d learned from their first instructor, (Back before Reginald realized she was teaching them how to figure skate, and not whatever he’d wanted them to be learning, and replacing her with some nasty former professional hockey coach.) to notice that he was actually enjoying himself.

By the time they were stretching into the third hour of half skating, half standing by the wall just talking, Vanya had already taken off her skates, explaining that her feet were hurting from the new, not broken in skates, Five had kept trying to do some jump that Ben couldn’t remember the name of, but wasn’t getting enough air or turn on it, and Ben was just watching Five and talking with Vanya than actually skating. After what seemed like Five’s 18th attempt at the same jump, he did it well enough that he was satisfied with it, then declared that he was done skating as well. 

Five jumped from the middle of the rink to sitting on the bench beside Vanya, already kicking off his skates, adding them to the pile of Vanya’s. Figuring that staying any longer at the ice rink when 2 of the 3 members of their group were no longer skating didn’t make any sense, Ben skated his way to the door that was a little bit away from Five and Vanya, telling them before he did that he was ready to go if they were.

Once Ben hopped off the ice, Five had already gotten both of his shoes on and was picking up his and Vanya’s discarded ice skates while Vanya was finishing sliding her second boot on. Ben quickly got his own skates off and his shoes back on, paying and thanking the rink’s manager that had let them use the ice rink so late, and privately, before walking back to their car with Five and Vanya. Five drove them back, because he always did, or  _ nearly _ always did, to their house, stopping off at their go-to pizza restaurant on the way to pick up dinner.

That night, while Ben and Vanya were talking about how much fun their little ice skating adventure was over their pizza dinner, Five still proclaiming that it was only tolerable, and  _ not _ that he enjoyed doing it (neither Ben nor Vanya believed him in the slightest), they’d agreed to start including at least one ice skating trip into their holiday traditions. Five didn’t complain exactly, but he acted far from enthusiastic about the idea of going ice skating again.

And the following year, true to what Ben and Vanya had said about making it a tradition, a near week before Christmas, just like they had the year before, Five, Ben, and Vanya went ice skating together just the three of them, this time during a public skate. This time, Five and Ben taught Vanya how to do some more basic skills, even testing out a few jumps; once again they ice skated for nearly three hours, but actually ice skating for nearly the whole time, and not talking for the last third.

Nevertheless, ice skating was a fun tradition that they all looked forward to, regardless of what Five claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
